


Kinktober Day 4: Incest + Leather/Latex

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, I'm so tired idk what to tag this, Jeremiah carved his initials into jerome so..., Kinktober, M/M, Mild gore warning I guess?, NSFW Art, Top Jeremiah Valeska, bottom jerome valeska, for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: "Take your cigarette from it's holderAnd burn your initials in my shoulderFracture my spineAnd swear that you're mineAs we dance to the masochism tango" - Masochism Tango, Tom Lehrer
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kinktober Day 4: Incest + Leather/Latex




End file.
